


Jet Bike Steve vs. His Own Glint

by orphan_account



Category: Jet Bike Steve
Genre: Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as a quiet morning in Jet Cove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Bike Steve vs. His Own Glint

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the travesty of having no [Jet Bike Steve](http://twitter.com/realjbs) category on AO3 had to be rectified.

It had started out as a quiet morning at Jet Cove. The sun was glistening on the incredible azure sea and for once, the world seemed at peace. Jet Bike Steve stood outside his beach house, looking out over the beauty of nature and admiring the smooth curves of his Jet Bike, Barack-uda, when all of a sudden a piercing white light struck his eyes, nearly blinding him.

_Who can it be?_ thought Jet Bike Steve as he hit the ground, the pain wrenching a guttural cry out of his manly lungs. Dick Splash was on trial that very moment. Steve's insurance executive enemies were busy with the aftermath of the U.S. healthcare reform. _Who? Who?!_ ...His consciousness faded.

As Jet Bike Steve struggled out of the black depths, a face was swimming into focus above him. It was a reassuring, familiar face framed by two gigantic horns. 'Thor!'

'It's okay, Steve,' Thor said, gently rubbing life back into Steve's numb hands. 'I've told you not to leave your eyepatch hanging where the light can catch it.'

How embarrassing! Steve had been caught by his own glint attack!

'Better not tell this bit to that Pegg guy,' Steve said. 'It wouldn't work in the big screen.'

Little did Steve know that his greatest enemy/ally group yet had had him under close, intimate and frankly obsessive surveillance. The following events cannot be disclosed here, but perhaps one day the world will be ready for the gripping tale of Jet Bike Steve vs. the JBS Fans.


End file.
